MultiMillionaire
by Anonymous Asian
Summary: ON HOLD B COZ SCHOOL IS A MAJOR PAIN IN THE ! DONT BLAME ME BLAME MY TEACHER! IM SO SORRY YOU FANFICTION PPLZ!
1. 1234 MAIDS & BUTLERS

summary: Kagome is a grand multi-millionaire...AND a bachelorette...While she tries to find a husband she hires a new butler to tend to the house hold duties. I think we all know who the butler is and if you don't you're S-A-D!!! Will this butler turn her on with his quirky charm or will she marry the wrong man? 1st fic!!!  
  
AN: I came up with this idea when I was reading .hack: the legend of twilight v1 in the part where Mirreille got those rare outfits in a quest for beating a pumpkin monster. ENJOY!  
  
Multi-Millionaire  
  
chapter 1: 1-2-3-4 MAIDS & BUTLERS  
  
Kagome was the youngest teen in Japan to ever own her own buisness and hold a million dollars under her name. When her father died he handed the buisness to Kagome. She also enherited her father's mansion, his butlers, his maids, his cars, his items...EVERYTHING. Though this teen had anything she wished for the company said that if he didnt have a betrothed by 6 months she would lose the buisness.  
  
Kagome was only 17 and forced to get married in 6th months. She tried to find someone who would love her for she was but to no avail....Most of the men she had gone out with wanted her riches instead of her... Especially a man named Naraku who tried to steal money from her account. Day after day...man after man...Japan's hottest, smartest, and RICHEST teen spent many days in the mansion alone....  
  
One windy day...the day of her father's death, the day she became a millionaire, the day she took over his company, the day her life took a dramatic turn she sat in her office and remembered the important words that often lingered in her mind..."You must have a husband....In 6 months...Or you will lose the company...."  
  
"Sigh....1 month has gone by.... And I STILL havent found the right guy..." The troubled girl leaned back on her leather chair and closed her eyes to fall into a short slumber...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Yes?" said Kagome awaking from her nap.  
  
"Mistress Kagome it is I your maid Kagura..."  
  
"Ahhh yes...Have you cleaned my silk gown and my shoes yet? I'm going to attend one of those buisness parties today..."  
  
"I am so sorry Mistress but I have not finished yet..."  
  
"Kagura!!! The party starts in 4 hours could you PLEASE get going already???"  
  
"Yes Mistress Kagome....I will be right to it..."  
  
"Oh and Kagura..."  
  
"Yes Mistress?"  
  
"Don't call me Mistress....Please... I'm a TEEN: T-E-E-N not an old woman"  
  
"OH! Yes Mist- I mean Kagome!"  
  
"Now that Kagura is gone..." Kagome said to herself. "I think I will hire a new butler if Kagura can't finish everything on my list in time..." The raven haired bachelorette quickly grabbed a nearby phonebook and called the service where she first got Kagura. The phone number she called was: 1- 2-3-4-MAIDS & BUTLERS  
  
"Hello? Sango? It's Kagome...Yes, I was the one who bought Kagura... No she's great but I want to purchase a butler... Uh huh... Mhmm... Well, he has to be willing to do orders, nice, respectful, and can do everything on my list in a reasonable time. So you'll send one over? Tomorrow if possible... Ok my adress is: 1767 A Million Bux Lane got it? Ok! Thanks Sango! You're awesome! hangs up phone Well...I'll have a new butler by tomorrow then..." 


	2. Sexy, Yet Idiodic Butler

Chapter 2: Sexy, Yet Idiodic Butler  
  
"Excuse me everyone!!! HEY! LISTEN UP!" Kagome's voice roared through the corridors which apealed to everyone's ears. "Thats a lil better! Well ok, down to buisness! We're gonna have a new butler and he's gonna come in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-" Kagome turned around to see what kind of guy would stand before her but to a different outcome. When she turned around she saw...she saw...a hotty...He had silver hair which was worn down and he had the most sexiest amber eyes along with the most adorable dog ears making him look a little naughty. He rolled up the sleeves he had on his tux and he gave her a quick charming wink.  
  
'Woah!!! I HAVE to get Sango a birthday present!!!' She thought to herself. But it showed in her eyes.  
  
"Hi..." She said in a shy voice. She held out a hand for him to shake.  
  
"Hey.." He took her hand and wouldnt stop shaking it.  
  
"Ummm could you please let go of my hand?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Please call me Inuyasha..." Everyone just stared at the two young teens.  
  
"Hehehe ok...Inuyasha...you can call me Kagome..."  
  
'Is it just me or am I flirting with my butler? I would like to go out with him but...but she's my butler!!! We're totally from different worlds!' She said quietly to herself.  
  
"You look young to be a millionaire..."  
  
"Oh I'm 15 and when my dad passed away I was his only child so he gave the corporation to me..." Kagome turned so red she was a chili pepper!  
  
"Oh! I'm only 17!"  
  
"Oh so I guess that makes you the youngest butler..."  
  
"So when should I start working?"  
  
"Ummm what's your expertise?"  
  
"I don't think I have one"  
  
"What? You can help Kagura make lunch. Kagura? Please show Inuyasha to the kitchen."  
  
"Uhhh I don't think so..."said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean you don't think so? I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing!"  
  
"Feh...My boss Sango just sent me here..." Inuyasha commented back.  
  
"Errr...I'm getting irritated..."  
  
"Just a minute ago I tought you were flirting with me,"  
  
"What? I mean...well...no I wasn't! You're my butler you idioc, immature...PERSON!"  
  
"Hmph looks like we got our selves a genuine wench..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're excused,"  
  
"That's it!!! I'm going up stairs where I don't have to see your ugly doggy face!!! sticks out tounge then heads up stairs"  
  
"I don't need this crap from a girl..."  
  
Soon Kagura chimed in. "Umm Inuyasha-"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Would you like to help me pick some tomatoes from the garden? gives him a: just play along wink"  
  
"Uhh ok,"  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
in the garden...  
  
The wind was a beautiful breeze and the birds singed and chimed while cherry blossoms fell and floated into the gentle soft breeze...A place where Inuyasha would HATE to be...  
  
"I know you like her Inuyasha..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Oh hell nah"  
  
"Inuyasha...I am faithful to Kagome but whatever you want to be off your chest just tell me... I'm a good secret keeper..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"There's no need for denile Inuyasha...You can say practically anything here... No one comes here besides me..."  
  
"Mhmmm yea... sure..."  
  
"Just to tell you...Kagome is looking for a husband..."  
  
"What? She's only 15!"  
  
"Yes...but the corporation insists she must be at least engaged withing the next 6 months or else she will lose everything..."  
  
"What's this have to do with me?"  
  
"I don't want to be pushy or anything...but... I think you 2 make a cute couple..."  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
"Just my perspective..."  
  
"Well...I guess that's it... I am to be making lunch anyway...Do you have an expertise by the way Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmmm Gets evil idea Yup! I'm an excellent driver!"  
  
"Well good for you...Be sure to tell Kagome..."  
  
"Yup...Evil smile  
  
"Well tah tah for now"  
  
"Oh Kagura"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanx..."  
  
"Anytime..." 


	3. Fire, Pajamas & The Almost Kiss

Chapter 3: Fire, Pajamas, & The Almost Kiss  
  
It was the first night of Inuyasha being Kagome's butler and sleep would not over come her...She lit a candle that was on the table near his bed and stared at the ceiling....  
  
thinking...  
  
'Hmmm I wonder... if I went out with him in secret...I really didn't mean all that I said to him earlier in the afternoon... I wish there was some way I could apologize...Plus, the company said I just had to get married. They didn't specify that my husband couldn't be my butler... sigh I hat owning my own company...Through all these possibilities and confusing thoughts slumber had finally succeded in taking her over.THOUGH she did not put out the candle...THAT was her mistake...  
  
in Inuyasha's room...  
  
Inuyasha thinking...  
  
'Hmmm I like Kagome... I shouldn't have ruined that good moment... I should say sorry...Although...I don't want people to be thinking certain things... I wish I could get to know her more...but I work for her......And no matter how much I don't want to admit it...I'm her servant... smells something WHAT? Why do I smell smoke?' The young demon teen arose from his bed and sought to find out where the smoke was coming from... To his surprise the smoke was coming from Kagome's room!  
  
"OMG!!! I have to save her!!!" Inuyasha repeatedly pounded on the door. Without any dents. "Damn," he thought. "What kind of wood is this!?!" He finally double kicked it and it fell to the ground causing a loud BOOM that awoke the servants on the bottom floor. When Inuyasha entered the flaming room he found Kagome sleeping but her bed sheets on fire!!! Quickly grabbing a pitcher of water he splashed the water all over the fire causing Kagome to get wet and wake up.  
  
"What the? Inuyasha why the hell did you wet me? And what the fuck did you do to my door???"  
  
"Hey bitch! You should be thanking me! I saved your life!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your bedsheets were on fire slut!"  
  
"What did you call me???"  
  
"A slut! Can you hear?"  
  
Kagome looked all around and she knew Inuyasha wasn't lying...Her bedsheets had burnt marks ALL over them... Soon all the servants came up stairs to see where all the comotion was coming from. When Kagome turned to see them she replied, "Nothing is wrong. Now please excuse yourselves back to your quarters..."  
  
After they all left she asked Inuyasha to stay for a second. "You know Inuyasha...You saved my life..."  
  
"Well Duh! Who else is gonna pay me?" She shot him an evil glare and he knew to shut up.  
  
"Inuyasaha...Why do you have to act like that? And here I am about to aplogized to you for yesterday! God was I stupid!"  
  
"You wanna know why I act like this? You really do? Well it's because I try to hide the fact that I like-" He got a hold of himself becasue he soon saw their faces were only a bit apart... Inuyasha starts to get nervous  
  
"That you like what???" When Kagome too took notice of the distance between her lips she soon calmed down. Closer and closer they got...Their faces only like half a centimeter away!!! Inuyasha was so close to taste her lips she jerked away and looked down.  
  
-----Inuyasah's POV-----  
  
"Damn! So close!!!"  
  
-----Kagome's POV-----  
  
"What am I thinking...No.. I... Can't."  
  
-----END OF POV'S-----  
  
"No Inuyasha...Wether you don't wanna see it...I'm your boss... You work for me... I practically own you..."  
  
"Kagome no-"  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.....I think... you should just go back to your room now..."  
  
"Wait a minute-"  
  
"NO ALREADY!" This time crystal tears fell down her angelic cheeks and Inuyasha knew he should just leave her alone...For now at least.  
  
Inuyasha's room  
  
Inuyasah thinking  
  
"Sigh...Almost...I almost had her...Well 3 for me and Kagome zip 'coz 1: Saved her life and now she thinks I'm a hero! (I hope...) and 2 'coz I saw her in her PJ'z Wo0t Wo0t!!! Oh and most importantly 3 since I ALMOST kissed her. All in all tonight has been the best moment SO FAR I had with Kagome...  
  
AN: Sorry if this chappie is too too short. Please give me tips on how I can make my stories or longer or have better details. Thanks so much for all your reviews!!! Muah! See ya at chapter 4!!! 


End file.
